MMI: Draco's Other Problem
by CrzyAngelchic
Summary: HBP spoilers! CHAPTER TWO UPDATE! Missing Moments Inc. brings to you what happens on one of Draco's many visits to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Luna's there! See how these two lovely people react and, more summary inside! YELPED
1. In the Bathroom

**!HBP spoilers!**

**Disclaimer: **Dont own any Harry Potter characters. Harry Potter belongs to JKRowling. Not making any money from this story. please dont sue.

A/N: Hey! I'm back. New, refreshed, uncut and unbeta-ed! Craziness...I know. This is only my second story and i'm already branching off into more challenging fanfiction writing. This one involves Draco, Moaning Myrtle, and...Luna! So enjoy. This is a "Missing moments" kind of piece. It may be a one-shot. Or it may be a long, interesting, death-defying piece. Don't know if its a romance yet or not, but who knows. There are quite a few really good Draco/Luna fics out there. So props to all those D/L writers. This, however, as of now is a Missing Moments fic. I'm here to show you what happened on one of Draco's many visits to Myrtle's bathroom. It should be interesting, especially with Luna. So keep posted, because so much may change. This very first chapter may change. So...have fun! And please Review!

* * *

**M**issing **M**oments **I**nc.: Draco's _Other_ Problem  
by CrzyAngelchic 

**-- In the Bathroom --**

He curled his lips into a sneer and watched the water make crystal rivers down the sides of the sink. His fingers, grasping the smooth frame of the sink, were white and scarred, aching as he tightened his grip. He leaned on the sink like he knew it was the only thing keeping him up and righted in his life. With a growl, he swept a hand under the running faucet and splashed ice-cold water on his face. It cooled his flushed skin and hid his tears—or so he hoped.

"D-Draco…" a timid voice said from behind him. A transparent body squeezed itself out of a tap somewhere over his shoulder. "Please don't…uh...cry. Won't you tell me what's wrong?"

He closed his eyes tight, hoping to stop the flood of tears. They've been through this many times before. He would sneak into the bathroom after another long day in that hidden room. He knew no one used this bathroom except the depressed girl that haunted it. And she'd offer him her help and comfort. But dammit! Draco didn't want comfort, and her help was nothing to him. No one could help him.

"No one can help me," he said after a while. "_No one!_"

His voice echoed eerily around the bathroom to finally mix with the gurgling of the water from the faucet. He splashed his face again, the cool water concealing his tears efficiently.

"But…but I don't even know what it is. Maybe if you—"

"No!" Draco spun around to face her, water dripping from his face. "It doesn't matter! He needs me to do it now and _you are no help!_"

He watched her transparent body flinch at his words. He wasn't usually this harsh with her. Usually he just came into the bathroom and let her comfort him. But today he was having a particularly difficult day. He just didn't care any more.

"I'm…I'm sorr—"

Draco let out a growl filled with anguish and rage. He hated him. _Hated_ the man that had sired him into this kind of life and work. And he was not even there to help him; he's locked up in prison! A Malfoy…in prison! Draco was so upset he didn't notice he was making more cries of rage and splashing water all over the place. Meanwhile behind him, Moaning Myrtle kept saying, "Draco…Draco, please…".

Draco let out one last growl—which was more of a sob, and collapsed against the sink. His anger spent, he actually started to feel ashamed of himself. Oh if anyone had witnessed that little scene, he would be the laughing stock of the whole school.

The bathroom fell quiet again except for the gurgling water from the tap. Draco leaned his head against his hands, lost in his thoughts.

"Are you quite done now?"

Draco swiveled around so fast his neck hurt. That new voice came from the small figure at the far end of the bathroom. She stood just outside of a stall that she must have previously occupied. She had radishes in her ears and a necklace of bottle caps. In her hands were a beetroot and a small red book.

All the color drained from Draco's face and before he could ask, "Who the hell are _you_?", Moaning Myrtle swept down upon her first.

"What are you doing here?" she screamed wildly.

The girl just looked up at the floating body.

"Well, as this is a bathroom, I was using that stall," she said, pointing over her shoulder.

Myrtle frowned. "Yeah, well, how come I've never seen you in here before? No one comes to visit me."

Draco felt that was beside the point. He had his reputation to think about here. But he still waited for the girl to answer. Maybe she had been hiding in that stall every time he visited this bathroom.

The girl shook her dirty blonde hair out of her eyes and smiled up at the ghost. "Oh, I don't always come here. Any bathroom will do, normally. But Sally was using the sixth floor one and I desperately wanted to write in my diary." She held up the little red book. "And if you want me to visit you, I can come back sometimes. I'm sorry no one visits yo—"

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Draco had had enough of her rambling. He didn't recognize this girl and he was doubly ashamed that she could act as if she hadn't just witnessed a Malfoy in an insane moment of weakness.

The girl looked through Myrtle towards Draco and blinked. "I'm Luna Lovego—"

"I don't care who the hell you are," he cut her off. What kind of name was Luna anyway? He grabbed his wand and moved menacingly towards her. "If you tell _anyone_ what you've just seen…" he sneered.

The girl frowned at him and then looked back at the floating specter that was still glaring at her. "You two are begin awfully rude. I just needed a quiet place to write in my diary. The Ravenclaw common room is always so busy around exam times…"

Draco let out a growl of frustration. How could she stand there being so calm when he was on the verge of hexing her into oblivion? He raised his wand.

"_Accio Diary_"

The diary zoomed out of her hand and into Draco's. He looked back at her calmed expression with a sneer. "Let's see what you've been writing about in here."

He flipped through the book and was met with blank pages. Just as he was pondering why anyone would carry around a blank diary, a strong odor rose from the pages and he dropped the book.

"Ouch. What the—"

The book seemed to have exploded on his hand. Yellowish pus had oozed from its pages and onto his fingers. The more he tried to wipe it off, the more his fingers burned. He looked up to see Luna giving him a curious look.

"Hm, well it never did that before. But no one has ever tried to look in it before!" she said excitedly. She was smiling serenely now. "I bet that's the defense mechanism it's suppose to come with. I always wondered—"

"Argh. Shut up and help me, you freak! This stuff's not coming off." His hands were now covered with big boils that oozed the same yellowish pus. He was trying to grab his wand that he had dropped but his fingers weren't gripping properly.

"Ack. That stuff stinks," Myrtle said as she zoomed in to get a closer look. Draco's eyes were starting to water from the pain of the oozing boils.

Luna walked over to him and looked down at his hands. "It looks like Stinksap mixed with…undiluted Bubotuber pus.

Draco swore loudly, still trying to wipe at the oozing pus. "How do you bloody get rid of it?"

"You know, you really shouldn't curse so mu— where are you going?"

But Draco was already out the door and headed towards the hospital wing. Moaning Myrtle glared down at Luna again.

"Now you scared him away and he might never visit me again."

Luna considered this. "Well, it didn't seem like he was having much fun in here before, anyway…"

Myrtle's eyes filled up with tears and she let out a wail. "I was _trying_ to help him," she whined, zooming gloomily up into a nearby tap. "No one ever comes to visit me and he's been coming for almost a month now and I know he must've like me until _you_ came along…." Her voice faded into the tap as she disappeared.

Luna stared dreamily at the tap. The Hogwarts ghosts were always so interesting. She turned around and picked up her diary. Even though the Stinksap/Bubotuber Pus was gone, she didn't really feel like finishing her entry. She flipped through the book—with all the pages now filled with writing again—and stopped at the latest entry. The last sentence was incomplete ("And of course they all just stared at me while I put…"), but she always liked it best when that happened. Many entries were ended just like that with blanks here and there, and she never figured out what the rest was supposed to be. She was always so easily distracted when writing in her diary, and plus, it was fun to make up the rest of the entry herself. Well, of course it was already made up by her, but she liked to think up crazy endings to the sentences.

She bent down and picked up her beetroot. If only Draco had stuck around a little longer, she thought. Didn't he know that beetroot was an instant cure for Bubotuber pus? Oh well. She still had an essay to write for Professor Snape and dinner would be starting soon. Without a second thought to what she had witnessed earlier, Luna exited the bathroom and made her way merrily to the Ravenclaw tower.

- - - -

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Review please! 


	2. Family Secret

A/N: Updated at last. I decided to make this a multichapter fic because, well, plot bunnies keep dancing in my head. Plus, Draco is fun to write and definately so is Luna. Thanks for all the _wonderful reviews_ before. Dont forget to do it again!

warning: Mad Draco ;equals; strong language

* * *

**M**issing **M**oments **I**nc.: Draco's _Other_ Problem  
by CrzyAngelchic 

**-- Family Secret --**

He couldn't get that strange scene in the bathroom out of his mind. Well, of course he could; he thought about many other things: like completing his project in the hidden room, tormenting random unworthy blood traitors and mudbloods, and avoiding questions from Snape as much as possible. But still, the scene in the bathroom grated on his mind. It has been days since Draco had been back to the hidden room. He knew he was risking his neck by not finishing his "project" as soon as possible, but it just wouldn't be the same to work on it if he couldn't find some solace in the 7th floor bathroom anymore. But as the days went by and Snape got increasingly more nosey (Draco didn't really think he could trust his school teacher's new found interest in the project), Draco felt extremely pressured to go back into that room and work some more. He didn't have to go to that bathroom, he decided, and he wouldn't have to see that freakish girl.

Such was not the case.

For some reason, it always seemed more like a physical process instead of a mental one when it came to working in that hidden room. It wasn't as if he had much to do. He needed to find the brand of magic that would unlock a portal between Hogwarts and the Death Eater's waiting point. Draco didn't need to build the closet he was using as the transporter, it was already there from the time the Weasley twins had used it with Montague. He simply had to fix it up and cast the spell. However, the project was taking weeks, and every time Draco finished working on it for the evening, he felt physically exhausted. It was as if being evil and planning evil deeds caused a physical exertion.

Stretching his weary muscles and thinking about the potion back in his dorm he could use to get rid of the headache that was forming, Draco gave the coded knock to let Goyle know that he was ready to leave the room. It still amazed Draco how well the polyjuice potion had worked. His big baboon of a bodyguard transformed into a sweet, innocent looking first year and acted as a look out. Draco figured it was the best Goyle had probably ever looked.

After another half a minute, Goyle tapped out a code back, and Draco knew it was safe to leave. He exited the room carefully, thinking with all his mind that he wanted the door and room to disappear. Immediately, the wall, which had fostered a door for a couple of hours, turned back to smooth nothingness. Draco praised his ingenious idea to use the Room of Requirements as the hideout room.

Not really paying attention to where his feet led him, and still disorientated from his headache and fatigue, Draco pushed open a door and found himself once again in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"Shit…"

He turned around to go back through the door but something stopped him. He was a Malfoy. Heir to one of the oldest, richest, and most respected families. Coward he may be, but Malfoys were not one to allow something weaker than they are to drive them away from what they felt was their right to take. And damn it, Draco wanted to stay in this bathroom, listen to the whinings and consolings of Myrtle, and cr—uh, ponder about how unfair life was and how he hated his father. And he would do it too.

Draco turned back to face the bathroom with a sneer. Nothing moved, nothing spoke. He walked to the middle of the bathroom and looked down the aisle towards the stalls. All was quiet and neither Myrtle nor that crazy girl was there. Everything seemed at peace.

"That's right…" he said to himself. His voice echoed slightly in the empty bathroom. "I'm going to stay here as long as I want, and no one can bother me." He turned on the faucet, mesmerized by the water rushing down into the sink. "No one. Not Father with his negligence and demands. Not Snape with his questions. Or bloody Potter with his hero attitude and crowd of worshippers. Not that damn Dumbledore and his unwillingness to die. Or that Lucy with her freakish exploding diary—,"

"Its 'Luna', actually…"

"Fuck!" Draco yelped, turning around again. He had jumped so much when he heard her voice that he had splashed about some water in the process. Then, turning around so fast, he almost slipped in the puddle he had just made.

"You really shouldn't—"

"What the hell are you doing here?" he managed to choke out as he regained his balanced and turned off the faucet with a vicious tug. He stood hunched over the sink a second, upset that once again she had managed to ruin his bathroom haven. He turned around slowly. Damn her, interfering, nuisance…he grumbled off in his head.

She looked at him oddly—though Draco was almost getting used to it—before raising a pale eyebrow and simply stating. "It's none of your business."

She had taken so long to respond that Draco had almost forgotten what it was he had asked. Then, finally catching up in the conversation, he was doubly angry. Firstly because she had managed to flounder him so much that he stood there gaping at her. And most importantly, because no one spoke to a Malfoy like that.

Feeling so angry he wasn't sure what to do, he stalled a second longer.

"What'd you say your name was?" he practically spat out.

"I said, its 'Luna' not Lucy—"

"Your bloody last name!" he cried impatiently. Taking out his wand, he moved a step closer to her. "Oh fuck it," he whispered.

"Do you really always have to cur—"

"_Silencio!_"

The spell flew from Draco's lips, cutting off her rebuke. But Luna was still too fast for him. She simply held up her necklace of bottle caps. The seemingly ordinary necklace emitted a faint glow as the spell bounced off of it and into the air.

Stunned momentarily, Draco stood still long enough for Luna to release a spell of her own.

"_Araneus Contrixi_" she said calmly.

Before Draco could shield, a string of spider web came shooting towards his face, sealing over his mouth like tape and binding around his hands as if he was about to pray. Baby spiders came crawling from between his fingers as more and more spider web was added to the layer already covering his hand. He tried to shake them loose, but then the spiders started tap dancing and doing cartwheels on his hand.

"Arghhh" he grunted out.

Luna walked forward and picked up his wand that he had dropped, stuffing it into the crook of his arm, under his armpit. One of the spiders leapt onto the wand and started doing a tight-rope walk along its length.

"As I was saying," Luna began, ignoring Draco's angry glare and his wiggling to free his hand. "You really shouldn't curse so much. Gibbler Firehorns are sensitive to foul words, you know. And until you've wrestled with a Gibbler, you haven't seen anything. I've never wrestled one myself, but then again, I don't curse much. But Daddy did find a man that wrestled one and lived! It was in last month's issue."

By this time Draco had worked his wand back into his hands, brushing off the dancing spiders. Using wordless magic, he undid the spider web charm and within the next beat, unhooked her necklace so it fell to the ground and placed a freezing charm on her.

It took a great amount of energy on his tired form to do all that magic and he just managed to push her up against one of the sinks and lean heavily against her, caging her in. Her face held a look of surprise, her eyes protruded and her eyebrows raised high. But he couldn't tell if it was because of the spell or if she just always looked so…enchanted.

"Where…did…you learn that…spell?" he breathed out. He wasn't even so upset that she had bested him in duel twice. He was now taking in more notice of her features; the long nose, the shapely cheekbones, the round lips.

He was so exhausted it took a while for him to realize that she wasn't answering him because her mouth was frozen too. Laughing at the hilarity of the situation, feeling a little delusional, he rested his head against hers, all the while letting loose a string of curse words in his head.

He unfroze her mouth and leaned back so she could talk to him. But he still kept her caged in.

"Well?" he shouted impatiently.

She waited so long he thought she wasn't going to answer him. But then her lips moved against her frozen face. "My mother taught it to me."

"And?" he inquired harshly.

"And I used to use it to play with my cat, Toadsy."

"Not that! And what is she?" he asked again. He finally moved away from her and the sink, leaving her body to rest against it, stiff as a board. He paced in front of her, giving her a deep, seething look.

"That spell…" he stopped in front of her, "is a pure-blood spell. Taught to me by my father, a Malfoy. What is your mother?"

Her face showed no change of expression and he found himself staring impatiently at her lips, waiting for it to start moving again.

"I have to itch my nose."

Draco glowered at her while he could feel the anger building up from the very tips of his toes. It was a wonder his ears didn't emit steam by the time the blood reached there.

"Draco, just release me already. I know that game you want to play. You want to use your blood heritage over me, but I don't care if you're pure-blood or not. My father wasn't a pure-blood and mommy loved him just the same." She stopped talking and starting making awkward kissy faces, and after a second more, gave up. "And my nose really still itches."

Draco stood glaring at her for one more second. Then with a disgusted growl, he bent down and picked up her necklace, stuffing it in his pocket. He undid the freezing spell, but left her with a face full of spider web and her hands bound--his spiders weren't baby ones and instead of dancing, they spelled out curse words in spider web form. Draco didn't bother picking up and giving her back her wand, but just left the bathroom in anger, taking with him her precious necklace and leaving her bounded by the secret spell that they both now shared.

* * *

A/N: What'd you think? Please **_review_**! 

A/N2: Plot bunnies are still watlzing in my head. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. As always, looking for a beta if anyone's interested.


End file.
